when a Heart Changes
by Versus 13
Summary: What happens when sakura's loyal feelings for Sasuke start to change? and what will happen if the best looking boy in school falls in love with Sakura? will Naruto finally tell her his feelings? or will Naruto notice hinata's feelings for him?


**When a heart changes **

**Part one. **

-We're going to be so late!- Sakura yelled to Naruto as they ranned towards Konohagakure high. As every step they get closer and closer to the school campus, Sakura started to get very anxious. Naruto stopped and tilted its head to the side –something is not right- said naruto lowering his voice. –what's wrong?- Sakura stopped to look at Naruto straight in the eye- - it…it's nothing- Naruto mumbled and after saying those last words, naruto ranned as fast as he could and reached the building before sakura. Sakura just sighed and walk to the building hoping they'll excuse her being late.

Inside Konohagakure high…..

After sakura explained to principal Tsunade why she was late, she saw sasuke passed by and she quickly walked towards the door. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes while walking out of the principal's office when suddenly she bumped into someone. -S…sorry- Sakura quickly apologized and looked at the person she bumped to. It was a sophomore from A-class and he stared back at Sakura without even blinking. He helped her get up and picked up the books sakura have dropped. Sakura blushed a little when he holded her hand to help her get up. My apologies miss. – He smiled sweetly at her and walked outside the school building. He sighed but smiled for no reason. She forgot for a minute that she needed to get back to class. –Naruto!- yelled a few voices behind him and he turned around to see who were they. It was Jessie, Lynn and Hinata. Naruto smiled as he finally saw his middle school classmates. Lynn was wearing the usual school uniform just like the rest of the girls. She had long red hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. But Jessie had short black hair, light brown eyes and tanned skin for being too much in the sun. She always wore her glasses and always dressed in her school uniform. –Hey guys, long time no see!- Naruto smiled and hugged everyone, including hinata and Jessie. –Im out of here…- Jessie said walking away. –M...me too- Hinata said following Jessie to her class. –What's up with them?- Naruto whispered to Lynn. –Wow, you sure are clueless naru- Lynn laughed and wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck before entering class.

Inside Sakura's class…

-Sakura!- Yelled Ino and Ten-Ten from the back row of the class. –The Algebra teacher isn't here, so hurry up and sit here with us!- Ino smiled and patted the empty desk next to her. –Thank you Ino but I'm going to sit next to...- Sakura blushed and stared at Sasuke from across the room. While sakura walked towards the empty table next to sasuke, a group of fan girls brought their tables and sat next to sasuke -oh come on!- Sakura walked back to the empty desk next to Ino and Ten Ten. –that's why im sitting here next to Ten Ten- Ino laughed sarcastically at Sakura. The bell ranged and Algebra class was finished. –Finally a break…- Shikamaru yawned and rested his head on the desk sighing in relief- What a lazy guy he is isn't he? Temari smiled and rested her head in her desk as well staring at shikamaru.-but he's my lazy guy- Temari giggled and closed her eyes before her cheeks turned from a shade of pink to a cherry color. Sakura turned around the classroom and stared at Ino. –Do you know how many students are we going to be and do you know them all?- Of course Sakura! Im popular! Where do you want me to start from?- Ino laughed again and sat up to start counting them first. –we have 17 students in this class sakura- Ino went back to her seat and started to fix her make up. -Do you know them all?- Sakura questioned Ino as if she were lying.-it's you, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Sai, Jessie, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Kenji, Lulu, Karin, Jhay, Zero, Obito, Mary, and me. –Ino is so cool, She even knows my name!- Karin sat next to her and clapped her hands together. –Ehem!- Sakura interrupted the conversation and stared at Ino straight in the eyes.- I only counted 16 students and one is missing, where's the other student?- Sakura asked curiously. -Oh, yeah he left a while ago because the teacher didn't show up. Why do you ask me all of a sudden sakura?- Ino replied crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow. -No particular reason, I was just curious on why ….-bell rang and Kakashi entered the classroom- Allright, Class is about to start. Students get back to your proper seats.-kakashi talked as if he were to get hit with a baseball bat if he didn't talked In a soft polite voice- Everybody sat down and Zero rushed inside the classroom sitting next to sakura without even noticing her.-There he is, the last student- Ino whispered to Sakura. Kakashi turned around and called Zero to the front. –Zero, why are you late? Zero had pale skin, gorgeous silver eyes, great smile, medium black hair falling down to his eyes and his style seemed to be goth/punk that suited his perfect slim body- -I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't know where my class was- Zero apologized to Kakashi for being late and went back to his seat. Zero closed his eyes and as soon as he closed them, he went into a deep sleep. –class, for today you all going to have to partner up in groups of four and research about the mysteries of this village and it's due tomorrow.- Kakashi explained the project and went back to his seat to read his "Make out Paradise" book. While making groups of four, zero was the only one left because they were 17 students was an odd number and they couldn't divide all in groups of four. – Can he be in our group?- Sakura whispered to Karin, Ino, and Ten Ten. –why not, I'll ask him- Ino stood up and walked over to zero's desk, and he seemed to be nodding about something. –Allright, but I'm not planning on hanging out after school to finish the project- Zero added to the conversation. – Fine by me- sakura interrupted crossing her arms and starting to read a book titled "The Ancient mysteries of Konohagakure". Everybody started to make research about the project, except for lulu and Mary. Lulu and Mary had been dating since elementary and they were so busy sending love letters to each other that they forgot about the project. –Hey Romeo and Juliet are you going to help us yes or no?- Jessie yelled both at Lulu and Mary while Jhay nodded in agreement. Jhay wore glasses like jessie, he had short black hair, shinny big black round eyes,light brown skin color and had a super cute smile. Mary and Lulu both had dark brown hair, light brown skin, brown eyes, and they both were short. –Allright we will help- Mary and Lulu settled down and started to read a book together- Zero suddenly started to stare at Sakura and then pretending to read a book. –So, we will finish this after school if we don't finish it now?- Zero asked Sakura in a worried tone. –Yeah, so we better hurry up and finish this- Sakura started to write things down and trying to finish the project before the bell ring.

Inside Naruto's classroom…..

As Itachi-Sensei was giving a lecture, Naruto suddenly stood up and stretched- This is boring!- Naruto yelled and started yawning. –When are you going to teach us cool moves Sensei?- -After you stop interrupting my class- Itachi yelled at him and kept giving the lecture. Naruto sat down and started to kick the chair in front of him. –Cut that out you stupid!- said Tayuya.-s...sorry- I'm just bored okay.- Tayuya ignored him and kept glaring at Itachi in a shy way. –Yo Naruto, Did you confessed to Sakura yet?- Said Neji who was sitting behind him. –N….no, but I will after you tell Ten Ten your feelings- Naruto smirked and puts his hand behind his . –Will you stop with your gossip and let me listen!- whispered Konan who was sitting next to Neji. –You better shut up dork.- Said Lynn as she was listening to what her friends were saying. – Guys, guess what!- Said Kiba who was sitting next to Naruto. –I like Hinata and I will tell her how I feel today, but I don't know how am I going to!- Kiba's cheeks turned bright red and looked away. – Let's see who gets a girlfriend first!- Kiba explained the rules and Naruto laughed as Neji and another boy from their classroom accepted the challenge and started to catch up with their homework and preparing themselves for confessing.

After school…

-Classes finished and everybody head outside the school building. –Finally, first day of school is over and I get to see sasuke- Blushed sakura as she walked with Ino and Ten Ten outside the classroom. –Yeah, and that Zero guy made plans to finish the project with you, didn't he- Ino crossed her arms and bit her lower lip. –No! I did n…- Zero stopped her from saying no and he opened the door for her. –Shall we go Sakura?- Zero smiled sweetly at her. –Um, sure…- Sakura walked out the door and waved at Ino and Ten Ten. Naruto saw Sakura and Zero. – What the?- Naruto ranned towards Sakura and holded her hand- -Sa..Sakura... Where are you going with this guy?- Naruto whispered. –He's just taking me home and we're going to do homework together- Sakura explained to Naruto while quickly moving her hand away from his. – But sakura, you promised me you'll let me take you home everyday, remember?- Naruto felt like his whole world was being torn down and he was about to cry. –Since when you tell me who should I hang out with and who I shouldn't?- Sakura stomped her foot while crossing her arms- -It's cool Sakura if your busy, I understand- Zero smiled sweetly at Sakura and planted a kiss on her cheek and walked away. –Hey! Wha…What the hell was that for you jerk!- Naruto's face turned red with anger and cooled down when he stared back at Sakura. Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and touched her cheek. As Neji and Kiba passed by, they put thumbs up and walked away. –ummmm.. Sakura…I need to tell you something…it….it's important. Well, you see i… – Naruto's face turn bright and holded Sakura's hands. –What is it Naruto?- Sakura looked down to see his and her hands holding together. –Sakura, can you come here for a second?- It was sasuke, and he was leaning against a tree smiling at her. –Ummm, sorry Naruto ill c ya!- Sakura blushed and walked to were Sasuke was. – W...what is it Sasuke?- Sakura was getting very nervous as she was standing in front of him. - Will you go out with me?- Sasuke slowly placed his hand on Sakura's cheek and planted a kiss closer to her lips. Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and was left speechless. –Well…aren't ya gonna say something babe?- Sasuke laughed to himself and ranned his fingers through Sakura's smooth pink hair. – i…i.. I'll tell you tomorrow!- Sakura turned around and ranned towards her house. –


End file.
